


Knee Socks and Pumpkin Pie

by HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)



Series: Kylux prompts/ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, M/M, Modern AU, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/HuxandtheHound
Summary: Hux's perfect lazy Sunday is interrupted by his roommate, Kylo. This wouldn't be an issue if Hux weren't severely underdressed.Based on the Kylux Cantina prompt "Cozy sweaters."





	Knee Socks and Pumpkin Pie

Hux loved this sweater. Red. Warm, chunky cable knit. It wasn’t like most of his sweaters. It wasn’t form fitting. It didn’t hug his lithe frame or the lean muscles he liked to show on off in his arms. It was oversized to the point of nearly falling off his shoulders. The sleeves passed his hands so he could bundle them up inside, and the bottom hem fell to his mid-thigh. This sweater was strictly for lazing around his apartment when his roommate wasn’t there. Which was exactly what he was doing now. 

The weather had finally turned earlier this week and it was all Hux could do to not think about finally lighting a fall candle and curling up on the couch in that sweater. So, when Kylo left for work Sunday morning, Hux had a one track mind. It took him a minute to find it in the closet—the winter clothes had all been pushed to the back and he hadn’t had time to look for it before now—but the moment he laid his hands on it, he shrugged it on and slipped out of his sweatpants. He topped off the look with a pair of his nearly knee-high wool socks and made his way into the living room. 

Hux grabbed his tablet and reading glasses and placed them on the side table next to the couch before heading to the kitchen where his usual morning tea had already been steeping. The mug felt perfectly warm between his hands so he carried it with him to the dining room. He had to dig around for the candle he wanted in the cupboard but he finally found the one labeled  _ Pumpkin Pie,  _ brought it to the living room and lit it on the entertainment center _.  _ Lastly, Hux opened the window nearest the couch just slightly to allow the crisp fall air to fill his lungs. 

He kicked his feet up onto the couch and rested his tablet against his knees searching for a book to read. There were a few he’d downloaded recently, but he was feeling particularly festive, so he chose the gothic suspense novel that had been recommended to him by a coworker a few months ago. It felt more appropriate for this time of the year.

Hux wasn’t more than three pages into the first chapter when he heard the lock click on the front door. He cursed under his breath, tossed his tablet onto the coffee table and snatched the—thankfully conveniently placed—blanket off the back of the couch to cover his bare legs just in time for Kylo to walk through the door. 

“You’re home early,” Hux commented, his voice a little less steady than he’d anticipated. 

“I just went to the store,” Kylo dismissed, walking past the couch and into the dining room and casually tossing his keys onto the bar. When he turned around, he caught Hux staring at him. “Something wrong?” he asked, running a hand through his hair as if wasn’t perfect. 

“I just wasn’t expecting you. You usually work on Sundays.”

“Not today, thank fucking God,” Kylo said, shrugging out of his leather jacket. “I needed a day off.”

Kylo walked back into the living room and plopped onto the opposite end of the couch.  He was entirely too close to Hux’s feet. Hux had never lounged on the couch like this in Kylo’s presence. Hux had always been the epitome of formality around his roommate, something he miraculously kept up over the last two years, and the current situation made him increasingly unsettled. 

“Did you light a candle?”

Hux cleared his throat, tried to reposition himself subtly. “Yes. I didn’t think you were coming back so soon. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not so bad. I don’t mind it.”

Hux remained silent, carefully leaning to grab his mug of tea from the table and taking a sip. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Kylo asked. 

“Actually. Could you give me a minute?”

“What’s wrong?” Kylo’s voice was clipped suddenly, worried even. 

“Nothing is—”

“Bullshit”

“I’m not dressed, okay?!” Hux snapped, nearly spilling his tea with his tightly he was holding it. 

Kylo studied him intently. “I walk around less dressed than that.”

_ Yes, I’m well aware _ , Hux thought to himself. 

“Can you just give me a minute?” Hux asked. “I’d like to go change.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Kylo offered, but made no attempt to get off the couch. 

“I need you to… go somewhere else or something. Please,” Hux said. Kylo only stared at him, brows furrowed. Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m not wearing any pants.”

It did not go unnoticed by Hux the way Kylo’s eyes wandered down for a quick glance towards the blanket covering his legs. 

“Go ahead,” Kylo said. He looked away from Hux and closed his eyes. “I won’t look.”

Eyeing Kylo suspiciously, Hux set down his mug and slowly reached for the edge of the blanket. 

“You going?” Kylo asked. He raised his hands to his face and covered his eyes. “I’m not looking.”

Hux ripped the blanket off himself and walked hurriedly across the living room and down the hall.

“Is that my sweater?”

Hux stopped dead in his tracks. Against his better judgment, he turned towards the living room to face Kylo, who was very much looking at him, contrary to his word. 

While his face was warm and definitely turning a lovely shade of red, Hux could feel every inch of his exposed legs chilled by the cool air. He couldn’t help his hands from tugging on the hem of the sweater, trying to maintain any modesty he had left. 

The silence between them was heavy and oppressive and when Hux opened his mouth to speak, so did Kylo.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“It looks good on you.”

As much as he tried, Hux couldn’t move. Even when Kylo stood up from the couch and started walking over to him, all Hux could manage to do was play with the hem of the sweater and try not to pass out. 

Kylo approached him and lifted a hand to run along Hux’s arm, his fingers rubbing jaggedly over the thick knit pattern. 

“It looks good on you,” Kylo repeated. “I’d like to see you without it, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
